Game With A Mean Storyteller/10 Apr 2011
(7:07:27 PM) ErikMesoy: EXTRA ARMS! (7:11:35 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:12:18 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:12:23 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:12:37 PM) Stalker is now known as BOB (7:14:47 PM) Silk: Crowns, TS3? (7:16:22 PM) EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield (7:18:32 PM) Crowns: Last time, there was much fucking up of people's shit. (7:18:43 PM) Remmon: Ready? (7:19:39 PM) ***Birds is resting in the makeshift hospital back at the treebase. (7:19:59 PM) ***Silk is too (7:20:11 PM) ***Crowns is fuming. (7:20:25 PM) Birds: (Someone with positive IntMedicine, roll to take care of the womenfolk!) (7:20:41 PM) Crowns: (2 is positive, right?) (7:20:45 PM) ***Silk is still in warform, unwilling to spend the extra mote required to change back right now (7:21:29 PM) ***Shield is fidgeting. (7:21:48 PM) Birds: (Crowns, have your sesseljae apply mundane medicine.) (7:21:52 PM) Birds: (They have 5 or so.) (7:23:12 PM) Crowns: (And all three excellencies.) (7:23:13 PM) ***Silk swears profusely, tugging at one of the arrows in her (7:24:14 PM) ***Shield helps Silk remove the arrow. "We may need to leave soon." (7:24:16 PM) Birds: "Ugh. This is going to take a while to heal." (7:24:18 PM) ***Crowns walks out of the treehouse for a moment to not freak out the hobos and possible other people, coaxes a sesseljae to crawl out of his navel, and returns back in, holding what looks like an oversized grasshopper with extra legs. (7:24:50 PM) Crowns: "This may be a bit creepy. Sesselja, see what you can do for these two." (7:24:56 PM) ***Crowns indicates Birds and Silk. (7:25:11 PM) Shield: "More demons?" (7:25:14 PM) Crowns: ((If you're hurt for 4 levels or less it can instaheal. Otherwise it's IntMed 7.)) (7:25:26 PM) Silk: "wait wh-?" (7:25:38 PM) Birds: (Better use 2nd Excellency, for +2 sux.) (7:25:59 PM) Crowns: "Yes, demons. This one knows healing." (7:26:14 PM) Silk: "... It's a bug." (7:26:22 PM) Birds: "A demon bug." (7:26:55 PM) Silk: "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I missed the... nrrggh... horns..." (7:26:57 PM) Remmon: Right, so Birds and Silk need medical assistance. (7:27:14 PM) Remmon: !help !exalted (7:27:14 PM) PainBot: The Exalted 2e dice roller function. Flags: a, b, l, m (10s don't count double), f (subtracts 1 die from each successive roll). Syntax: !exalted number repetitions modifier:comment (7:27:28 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 2 2: Using IntMed +2 sux (7:27:28 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Using IntMed +2 sux": (5 10 4 1 10 2 7; 3 4 8 3 3 4 4). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 7; 3. (7:27:41 PM) Remmon: 7 successes for Birds, 3 for Silk (7:27:43 PM) Crowns: ((Um, demons don't generally have horns in Exalted, never did, aren't so much evil as alien, and Hell isn't an afterlife either.)) (7:28:37 PM) Silk: ((Yeh I realise that.)) (7:28:54 PM) Birds: (This means my healing is sped by a week.) (7:31:17 PM) ***Birds proceeds to rest and recuperate. (7:31:37 PM) Birds: "If the Sidereals come visiting, destroy all teacups you see." (7:31:41 PM) Crowns: "So how many deathknights does the Silver Prince /have/ anyway?" (7:31:51 PM) Crowns: "I'm surprised he could dedicate that many to chasing us." (7:32:14 PM) Birds: (Birds should know. Remmon?) (7:33:20 PM) Remmon: Birds, the Silver Prince should have 8 Death knights. You were one of them. (7:33:54 PM) Birds: "There are eight, including me. You've met another three, so there are four you haven't met yet." (7:34:15 PM) Shield: "Do you know anything about those four?" (7:34:17 PM) Crowns: "Oh dear." (7:34:34 PM) Birds: (Do I?) (7:34:53 PM) Remmon: Nope (7:35:02 PM) Remmon: You never met any Deathknights besides Violet (7:35:17 PM) Shield: "Don't suppose you know any other Solars or Lunars well?" (7:35:19 PM) Crowns: "We're going to need more of the ten-for-one demons, and a more convenient terrain to fight the deathknights on next time." (7:35:21 PM) Birds: "No. I have only met Violet, and know how many he has." (7:36:20 PM) Shield: "Hmm. How long do you think you guys are going to need to heal?" (7:36:53 PM) Shield: "I doubt Violet will be gone more than a few days in R&R." (7:37:06 PM) Silk: "Few days, maybe?" (7:37:09 PM) Birds: "If I were well, and had demon-specific binding materials and a proper summoning circle, and a whole lot of luck besides, I could bind some Second Circle Demons to our cause. Demons like Octavian, or Alveua." (7:37:22 PM) Birds: "I'm going to take at least a week or two." (7:38:10 PM) Shield: "Right. Then I think we'll need to get moving." (7:38:15 PM) Crowns: "Okay. That means being on the move for the next week. And then stopping by a city to buy materials." (7:38:40 PM) Shield: "Yes. Nexus, perhaps?" (7:38:51 PM) Birds: "We just left Nexus." (7:39:15 PM) Birds: "We can instead continue the circumnativagiot." (7:39:19 PM) Birds: *circumnavigation (7:39:37 PM) Crowns: "What's up north?" (7:39:47 PM) Silk: "... Shame. I liked this place." (7:39:54 PM) Crowns: "We can come back for it." (7:40:00 PM) Shield: "Nexus sports protection from deathknights mostly, if not necessarily the other folks after us." (7:40:37 PM) Crowns: "We could also build a few traps here and wait with fleeing until Violet shows up again." (7:40:46 PM) Birds: "I don't think anywhere is 'safe' for us." (7:40:59 PM) Birds: "Properly motivated enemies will attack us anywhere they can find us." (7:41:30 PM) Shield: "We'd need to be rid of however they are tracking you. Can we do that?" (7:42:34 PM) Birds: "I do not know how they are tracking us." (7:43:10 PM) Shield: "Any guesses, at least?" (7:43:27 PM) ***Birds begins to count off. (7:43:32 PM) Silk: "The trail of burning cities, maybe?" (7:43:45 PM) Crowns: "Kether Rock burned before we even got there." (7:43:51 PM) Shield: "Wouldn't explain how they found us here, anyway." (7:43:57 PM) Birds: "Mundane methods such as asking people who we have interacted with." (7:43:59 PM) Birds: "Astrology." (7:44:10 PM) Birds: "Mystic link via my Monstrance." (7:44:23 PM) Birds: "Special tracking charms." (7:44:38 PM) Birds: "Guidance from the Neverborn themselves." (7:45:08 PM) Birds: "Various prophetic rituals." (7:45:21 PM) Birds: "Guessing and being right." (7:45:27 PM) ***Crowns eventually takes back the sesselja and larcenously looks like he's slipping it into a pocket. (7:45:54 PM) Shield: !exalted 10: PerAware to be successfully grossed out (7:45:55 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAware to be successfully grossed out": (10 5 2 2 5 1 6 2 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:46:26 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: DexLarceny (7:46:26 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexLarceny": (4 3 7 5 7 6 6 8 10 8 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:46:53 PM) Remmon: Shield, EEWWWW, Crowns has a demon in his pocket (7:47:03 PM) Crowns: No, I'm just happy to see Birds. :P (7:48:57 PM) Crowns: "So, anywhere up north we could go that Violet would want to avoid? Other than the obvious centres of Terrestrial power." (7:50:22 PM) Birds: "I don't see her avoiding places, really. She's a loyalist, bent on despoiling Creation. Anywhere she goes that she can destroy and kill will further the goals of the Neverborn, regardless of whether her personal safety." (7:51:16 PM) Birds: "If we hid in the Scarlet Empress' throne room, I'd bet you that she'd find a way to make a hit-and-run there." (7:51:26 PM) Crowns: "So, anywhere up north we could go that would be more dangerous for Violet than for us?" (7:52:44 PM) Birds: "Well, there is a city in the north that still has functioning defenses against Creatures of Darkness." (7:52:54 PM) Birds: "First Age defenses, mind." (7:52:59 PM) Shield: "Doesn't that include you?" (7:53:30 PM) Birds: "It does. If you can convince a resident to invite me, however, I could get in no problem." (7:53:34 PM) Silk: ... (7:53:47 PM) Silk: "Well, I haven't seen you eating people recently..." (7:54:10 PM) Shield: "That would be handy." (7:54:17 PM) Birds: "Doesn't really matter. Deathknights are on Sol's shit list, so I'm a Creature of Darkness." (7:54:59 PM) Birds: "The city I'm talking about is Whitewall." (7:55:32 PM) ***Silk sighs. (7:55:43 PM) Crowns: "Petition Sol?" (7:56:16 PM) Birds: "I'm not persuasive enough. If we had a Zenith, sure, might work." (7:56:20 PM) Silk: "We need backup. We can't /get/ backup because Anathema. I'm beginning to wonder if we're ever going to stop running..." (7:56:37 PM) Crowns: "We were always going to run for a while, at least. See all corners of Creation." (7:56:39 PM) Crowns: "Enjoy the ride." (7:56:41 PM) Birds: "I'm pretty sure Lunars and Solars can enter Whitewall without a problem, Silk." (7:57:17 PM) Silk: "... You're saying that like I'd think of leaving you behind" (7:57:59 PM) ***Birds giggles. (7:58:33 PM) Birds: "We just need someone who can persuade some local hobo to invite me in for a bottle of booze." (7:58:44 PM) Crowns: "Should be doable." (7:58:49 PM) Silk: "... Oh." (7:58:54 PM) Silk: "Yeh, I could probably do that." (7:59:11 PM) ***Silk scratches her head awkwardly. (7:59:59 PM) Silk: "... Sorry about that little outburst." (8:00:31 PM) Crowns: "Well then. North, find somewhere nice to rest a bit more and buy a map, tour Creation." (8:00:36 PM) Crowns: "We leave tomorrow?" (8:01:34 PM) Birds: "Sounds good. Have the demons whip up a stretcher to hang between two agatae." (8:02:27 PM) Crowns: "Right. I'll see about some other plans too." (8:03:56 PM) ***Crowns orders the marotte to whip up a stretcher and the decanthrope to start digging out a tunnel and an agata to carry the decanthrope if it digs itself into too deep a pit, intends to leave a trap for Violet. (8:05:46 PM) ***Crowns plots something that looks like a secret backdoor down and out of here that Violet will go through if she's exploring or following tracks in some way, a covered pit trap, and a pit too deep for Crowns himself to jump out of that will probably stymie Violet for a while. (8:06:51 PM) ***Crowns adds two sets of wooden distraction bars across the passage, in front of and above the pit, writes on them "Guess which one triggers the flood." (8:07:17 PM) ***Silk grunts again, pulling another arrow out (8:07:18 PM) ***Crowns expects Violet will break them all and ignore the flood, sets them instead to drop the floor into the pit trap and then drop a lot of rubble on top. (8:09:00 PM) ***Crowns tests the stretcher by having two agatae fly Birds through the trap passage to leave metaphysical trails or whatever. (8:09:54 PM) ***Silk shakes her head, looking over at Shield (8:10:01 PM) Silk: "How're you doing?" (8:10:17 PM) Shield: "Fine. Bit tired, is all." (8:10:29 PM) Silk: "Aren't we all..." (8:11:09 PM) ***Birds isn't fat! (8:11:26 PM) Crowns: "I was up late last night." (8:12:02 PM) ***Silk props herself up on her elbows and shifts back into human form, (8:12:22 PM) ***Shield sits down, adjusting his daiklave holster until it's comfortable. "I was so close to killing her at last. It's galling." (8:12:52 PM) Crowns: "Teach the decanthrope archery and have it distract her next time." (8:13:29 PM) Silk: "I'm not sure killing Violet would stop them. The Silver Prince doesn't seem... well, inclined to forgive at all." (8:13:46 PM) Crowns: "He seems sane enough to talk, though." (8:14:04 PM) Shield: "If he lost Violet, I think he'd realize we're too much to bother with." (8:14:37 PM) Crowns: "Precisely. He seems like he knows about 'cutting your losses', at least in theory." (8:16:36 PM) Crowns: "I'm going to have a nap now and then check on the demons." (8:16:42 PM) Silk: "He works for an insane bunch of... things that want Creation gone. I'm not sure sanity comes into it." (8:16:47 PM) Crowns: "Wake me in an hour or two. Don't let Birds pick too much at her scabs." (8:17:01 PM) Birds: "Killing Violet would make it harder for him to send assassins, since her next host would need lots of time to get back to Violet's level of competence." (8:17:20 PM) Crowns: *zz* (8:17:21 PM) ***Birds glares after Crowns, being a competent medic in her own right. (8:17:35 PM) ***Crowns is completely oblivious! (8:17:51 PM) Shield: ((Glare of Birds would make a good artifact component.)) (8:17:55 PM) Birds: (Okay. FFWD?) (8:18:34 PM) Remmon: Yes. Time passes, a pit is dug to trap Violets in (8:18:44 PM) ***Shield settles back against the wall, one hand on oversized daiklave, and goes to sleep too. (8:22:35 PM) ***Crowns wakes up, checks on the pit, checks on Birds, checks on Silk, flies out for a scouting trip, and checks on the hobos too. (8:22:37 PM) ***Birds has slept, feels better. (8:22:46 PM) Crowns: Move out in the morning. (8:22:52 PM) Remmon: The pits are deep. You should be careful you don't fall into them (8:22:58 PM) ***Birds gets up on the stretcher under her own power. (8:23:09 PM) Crowns: We'll avoid them now. (8:23:22 PM) Crowns: It's not like we have to use the secret back entrance, we can leave by the front door. :p (8:23:41 PM) Shield: !exalted 3 7 1 1: WP (8:23:41 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "WP": (9 9 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 3. (8:23:44 PM) ***Silk is still pretty badly wounded. (8:24:28 PM) ***Shield lifts Silk up on one of the stretchers. "Let's move out. We can rest more once we're inside the gates of Whitewall." (8:24:33 PM) Crowns: "Um, Birds? What do we do about the labor demons? Is there a convenient way to banish them... it... whatever? We can't carry ten of it... you know." (8:25:08 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Conv (8:25:09 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conv": (1 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:25:31 PM) Birds: "Tell them to return to Malfeas." (8:25:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: Conviction' (8:25:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Conviction'": (4 2 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:26:34 PM) Crowns: "You! All of you! Go back to Malfeas." (8:27:05 PM) ***Crowns presumably says this in Old Realm which is a better language for singular pronouns. (8:27:06 PM) Birds: (Cue every demon bind--) (8:27:25 PM) Crowns: (All ten of singular-you.) (8:27:35 PM) Remmon: The Decanthrope and its 10 bodies start walking back to Malfeas (8:28:21 PM) Crowns: "Everyone else, all aboard the Jewelwing Express." (8:30:21 PM) ***Birds has boarded. (8:30:27 PM) Silk: "Already aboard, can't do much else" (8:30:27 PM) ***Crowns sets a course northwest. (8:30:39 PM) Silk: "Pleasedon'tdropme" (8:30:42 PM) ***Crowns vaguely remembers that due north will take them into the Wyld and east goes back to Nexus. (8:31:45 PM) ***Shield boards the JE. (8:32:05 PM) ***Shield can also navigate if necessary. (8:32:36 PM) Crowns: *west goes back to Nexus (8:33:47 PM) ***Crowns flies lowest, doesn't trust anyone other than Shield not to fall off at present. (8:37:12 PM) Crowns: (What's the next interesting city we can get hounded out of? :P) (8:37:37 PM) Remmon: (I am checking now. You might just end up in Whitewall :p) (8:37:53 PM) Birds: (This is adequate.) (8:38:18 PM) ***Crowns is learning Lore from various sources. Sightseeing, listening to Birds, meditating on enlightenment. (8:39:08 PM) Crowns: (If we go that far we should at least post vignettes from the journey so we don't grow jaded about traveling 6000 miles.) (8:40:41 PM) Birds: (Six days in, have the medicbug surgeon me again.) (8:41:20 PM) Remmon: Right. You spend a week travelling through the deep wilderness until it starts to clear out a little. You start coming across small villages here and there. (8:41:44 PM) Birds: (Roll IntMed+2sux!) (8:41:56 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 7 2 2: Heals. (8:41:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Heals.": (6 7 7 10 8 6 1; 3 1 8 9 5 6 5). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 7; 4. (8:42:13 PM) Remmon: 7 more successes for Birds, 4 for Silk (8:42:48 PM) Crowns: "Ahh, the fresh air." (8:42:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 3 7 7 7: WP (8:42:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "WP": (2 1 4; 4 9 3; 4 7 3; 4 10 3; 7 10 3; 3 9 5; 3 2 10). Successes (TN 7) +7 = 7; 8; 8; 9; 10; 8; 9. (8:42:55 PM) ***Birds will be fit for instaheal in 2 days. (8:43:14 PM) Crowns: "I rather like this camping trip." (8:43:30 PM) Crowns: "Sure, there's a little rain, but we don't have to walk much, or gather food." (8:43:32 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Convincing (8:43:33 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Convincing": (5 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:44:44 PM) Birds: "It feels pretty good. I think the sesseljae will be able to use the magical healing charms on me in a day or two." (8:45:14 PM) Silk: "Lucky..." (8:45:29 PM) Remmon: 4 more days of uneventfull travel pass before you reach the first major city, for a given value of major. There's a small castle in the middle of it. (8:45:29 PM) Shield: "I don't feel like spending six months walking, though. Even if it makes tracking easier, I figure we should hop up on the stormwind rider soon." (8:46:54 PM) Crowns: "You're right, we should cut across some ground soon. But first we need to stop by a larger city and replenish our stores of things we can't hunt, like better clothes. And before that we should try to look less like we're going to attract attention." (8:47:49 PM) ***Crowns sets about applying sesselja to Birds and Silk again, ordering the marotte to dematerialize and stay hidden, ordering the agatae to dematerialize and be ready to appear again if the party has to escape, checks on his disguise kit, spies on the locals, and tries to fit in. (8:48:40 PM) ***Birds lets the sesselja heal her. "One moment. Need to do something more." (8:48:45 PM) ***Birds vents. (8:48:53 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: VENTING (8:48:53 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "VENTING": (7 5 9 3). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 3. (8:49:06 PM) Crowns: "What was that??" (8:49:06 PM) ***Birds manifests horrific wounds, then has the demon heal them too. (8:49:11 PM) ***Crowns blinks. (8:49:40 PM) Birds: "Got rid of some nasty Resonance." (8:49:47 PM) Shield: "Uh, nice instant healing there. Is that the healing demons at work?" (8:49:55 PM) Birds: "Yep." (8:50:03 PM) ***Birds returns the sesselja to Crowns. (8:50:04 PM) Crowns: "While you're at it with fixing everything." (8:50:05 PM) Remmon: Crowns can fit in almost anywhere, being a Solar with disguise charms. (8:50:08 PM) Shield: "Can I have one too?" (8:50:21 PM) Crowns: "Shortly." (8:50:53 PM) ***Crowns fixes Birds some more by applying Essence-Lending Method handing over 19 motes, which is the most he can give without risking anima flare. (8:51:14 PM) ***Birds just needs 6 more. "Ooh. This feels nice." (8:52:06 PM) ***Crowns is then going to disguise himself as a native farmer using the Night caste power to spend extra motes to avoid flaring when using peripheral motes, go to a suburb, and ask what's what, and pretend to have amnesia. (8:52:30 PM) Crowns: "Stay here and rest and... maybe craft a demon-summoning circle if you want me to get started as soon as possible." (8:52:44 PM) Birds: "Will do." (8:52:46 PM) Crowns: "I'll leave the marotte." (8:52:58 PM) ***Birds gets started on that circle. (8:53:29 PM) Crowns: "I'll scout out the area. Just settle in if you want." (8:53:32 PM) ***Crowns wanders off. (8:53:32 PM) ***Birds makes two circles, since she wants to summon herself a personal sesselja. (8:54:20 PM) Silk: "I really need to get better at fighting." (8:54:25 PM) Crowns: ((They still speak Forest-tongue here, right?)) (8:54:34 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you're at Nasaru Redoubt. The most recent rumours are about a horde of barbarians from up north roaming around the region. (8:54:38 PM) Remmon: ((They do)) (8:55:20 PM) Crowns: "At" as in "That's the country capital" or "That's the city over there" ? (8:56:35 PM) Crowns: ((Are you guys serious about demon summoning in view of a city? :P)) (8:56:38 PM) Birds: "Perhaps Shield can teach you?" (8:56:55 PM) Birds: (Meh. It'll be at night.) (8:57:04 PM) Birds: (And you were the one with the idea.) (8:57:45 PM) Remmon: That's the city over there, Crowns (8:58:06 PM) Crowns: Good to know. (8:58:26 PM) ***Crowns feigns more amnesia and asks to be reminded who he should be bowing for and avoid offending. (8:58:45 PM) ***Shield perks up. "Fighting, huh? Well, the first step is to learn to dodge." (8:58:53 PM) ***Birds sets up some kind of improvised screen for the summoning circles, made of wood and other vegetation, so that the summoning won't be so clearly visible from the town. (8:59:25 PM) Birds: (Suddenly Shield is Piccolo and Silk is Gohan.) (8:59:48 PM) Silk: "I know how to dodge. Mostly." (9:00:19 PM) Birds: (I'm referring to DBZ: Abridged.) (9:00:29 PM) Shield: "Mostly ain't enough." (9:00:32 PM) Birds: (Piccolo trains Gohan in combat. "DODGE!") (9:00:58 PM) Shield: "When something big comes your way, if you don't dodge, you die. And you don't want to die." (9:01:15 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the city is currently run by a council of nobles, each more corrupt then the former. There's a healthy criminal element going around. (9:01:33 PM) Crowns: Okay. (9:01:44 PM) ***Crowns wanders off, muttering something about finding work in the big city. (9:01:49 PM) Silk: "Yeh, well, that's all very good. What if I don't know where that something big is coming from?" (9:04:10 PM) ***Birds continues training the hobos in her spare time. (9:04:19 PM) ***Birds also probably trains Shield. (9:04:19 PM) Shield: "Then you're hosed too." (9:05:01 PM) Silk: "Wonderful." (9:05:47 PM) Shield: "But most of the time, if you can dodge, that's enough." (9:05:52 PM) ***Crowns heads for city, checks on general state of things (are there troops patrolling the streets?), heads back to camp. (9:06:20 PM) Remmon: There are some mercenaries patrolling the main streets, in the better parts of town (9:06:49 PM) Remmon: There are large shady neighbourhoods that you shouldn't enter lest you risk getting mugged by some oppertunistic hobo (9:07:48 PM) ***Crowns looks cheery and whistles as he strides back into camp that evening. (9:07:54 PM) Crowns: "Good news, everyone. The town's like a smaller version of Nexus." (9:08:21 PM) Shield: "Not complete with protector, I presume?" (9:09:10 PM) Crowns: "Didn't see one. But there are corrupt rulers, plural, good neighborhoods, meaning people who'll pay us for stuff, bad neighborhoods, meaning people we can beat up for information, and a large river nearby." (9:09:32 PM) Birds: "What's the name?" (9:09:38 PM) Crowns: "Nasaru Redoubt." (9:09:50 PM) Birds: "That's almost next door to Greyfalls." (9:09:56 PM) Crowns: "What's Greyfalls?" (9:09:57 PM) Shield: "Hmm. I'm probably going to draw some attention." (9:10:27 PM) Crowns: "Draw all the attention you want, let's suborn the city." (9:10:29 PM) Birds: "Greyfalls happens to be property of the Realm." (9:10:38 PM) Silk: "... Ah..." (9:10:47 PM) Birds: "If we're obvious Anathema, they'll send in some Wyld Hunts on us." (9:10:54 PM) Crowns: "Realm's influence was almost dead by Nexus. They can't seriously own this place." (9:11:22 PM) Birds: "Nexus is an exception. Greyfalls is an exception in the other direction." (9:11:38 PM) Crowns: "Oh, bleh." (9:12:15 PM) Crowns: "Then let's summon more sesseljae tonight, before heading downriver for a while to find the next city and hoping the Wyld Hunt and Violet run into one another?" (9:12:54 PM) Silk: "... I pity the ones who have to fight her." (9:13:07 PM) Birds: "I guess. Personally, I'd borrow some essence from you tomorrow, and have us on a Stormwind after breakfast." (9:13:47 PM) Crowns: "That works too." (9:14:15 PM) Crowns: "At least we're out of the forest, grass doesn't leave so much of a trail after stormwinds." (9:14:28 PM) Crowns: "I'll get to summoning, then. How did the marotte do?" (9:14:52 PM) Birds: "Pretty good." (9:14:59 PM) ***Birds points to the circles and the screen. (9:16:43 PM) Crowns: "Right. You know the drill, cover me so I don't get distracted while doing this..." (9:17:02 PM) ***Crowns invokes the surrender oaths of the Yozis, the binding power of the summoning circle, the awesomeness of the Solar Exalted, the convenience of summoning demons, the nuisance that is being a shiny beacon, and initiates summoning of a sesseljae, also channels Compassion since it's for the others. (9:17:04 PM) ***Silk shrugs at Shields (9:17:15 PM) Silk: "You'd probably better go help out.£ (9:17:20 PM) Silk: -£ +" (9:17:51 PM) Shield: "Eeeh, they know what they're doing." (9:17:52 PM) ***Birds makes like a dark complement to Crowns, summoning and binding the same demon species into her personal service. (9:18:31 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 Crowns (9:18:39 PM) ***Shield sits down and watches. (9:18:45 PM) Crowns: (Sesseljae base pool is 11. Mine is 10. I'm spending 20 motes on the summoning and 25 motes reducing its dicepool.) (9:18:56 PM) ***Remmon rolls perception + Awareness to see if anybody sees you (9:19:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13: First roll (9:19:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "First roll": (3 3 4 1 4 8 9 7 2 1 4 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:19:32 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: Sesseljae (9:19:32 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Sesseljae": (1 2 1 7 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:19:37 PM) Birds: (20m on spell, 30m to reduce pool by 6. My demon's pool is reduced to 5.) (9:20:01 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Birds (9:20:11 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Binding (9:20:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Binding": (3 1 7 4 4 2 8 5 3 7 7 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:20:19 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Resisting (9:20:19 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Resisting": (10 10 8 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:20:23 PM) Remmon: Wott! (9:20:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: HAX! (9:20:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "HAX!": (9 10 9 2 2 9 3 6 3 4 3 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:20:36 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: More hax? (9:20:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "More hax?": (1 8 3 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:20:40 PM) Remmon: Drat (9:20:48 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Haha (9:20:48 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Haha": (5 1 9 2 5 10 3 6 7 10 4 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:20:54 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Hax please? (9:20:55 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hax please?": (6 10 10 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:21:03 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: BE BOUND (9:21:03 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "BE BOUND": (10 1 2 4 1 9 9 5 5 7 4 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:21:09 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Be unbound! (9:21:09 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Be unbound!": (7 2 2 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:21:14 PM) Remmon: Bound at last (9:22:00 PM) ***Birds binds the sesselja into service for a year and a day. The first order is to enter her stomach, and await further instructions. (9:22:43 PM) ***Crowns binds the sesselja to service for a year and a day, orders it to hang around Silk and follow Silk's instructions until further notice. (9:23:19 PM) ***Silk has gained a little bug critter demon thing. She is unsure how to proceed. (9:23:35 PM) Crowns: "It speaks Old Realm if you want to talk with it!" (9:23:48 PM) Silk: "I don't speak Old Realm!" (9:23:59 PM) Crowns: ((What do you speak? You have Ling 3, so four languages.)) (9:24:16 PM) Silk: ((Seatongue, Low Realm, Firetongue and...)) (9:24:24 PM) Silk: ((... Huh. apparently no forth.)) (9:24:27 PM) Silk: *fourth (9:25:09 PM) Birds: (Skytongue!) (9:25:15 PM) Birds: (That's what they speak in Whitewall.) (9:25:43 PM) Crowns: (More seriously, it's the other language adjacent to the West, where you're from iirc.) (9:26:18 PM) Silk: ((Southwest.)) (9:26:38 PM) Crowns: "Oh, fine, I'll give it orders then." (9:26:53 PM) ***Crowns gives the sesselja further notice. (9:26:55 PM) Silk: ((Tigers not being very abundant at sea.)) (9:27:25 PM) Birds: (Why does that matter? Was Silk a beastwoman? :P) (9:27:29 PM) Crowns: (Seatongue for Silk) "This may be a bit creepy. Think of it as hiding between the folds in your skin. It can cure poison and light wounds from there." (9:28:15 PM) Birds: "Don't expect you'll get drunk while it's in you, though." (9:28:20 PM) Silk: (Lunar book says that Lunar's totem forms tend to be animals found in that region.) (9:28:23 PM) Crowns: (Old Realm for sesselja) "I want you to lodge in and protect Silk over there by providing healing as you find it necessary and appropriate." (9:28:30 PM) Birds: (I seep.) (9:28:37 PM) Silk: "Waitwhat." (9:28:51 PM) Birds: "They eat toxins. Such as alcohol." (9:29:01 PM) Crowns: *oversized cricket scurries off to Silk* (9:29:18 PM) Silk: "What's it doing!?" (9:29:29 PM) Crowns: "I just said..." (9:29:57 PM) Remmon: Silk, an oversized cricket just disappeared into your body (9:29:59 PM) Birds: "Entering your flesh. They tend to prefer hanging out in stomachs." (9:30:00 PM) Silk: "It's going to be /inside/ me?" (9:30:05 PM) Silk: "WHAT!?" (9:31:17 PM) Crowns: "I'll get one for Shield as well tomorrow." (9:31:25 PM) Crowns: "Now, do we leave at once, or wait until the morning?" (9:31:31 PM) Crowns: "We've attracted a lot of attention anyway." (9:31:40 PM) Shield: "Let's go now." (9:31:49 PM) ***Crowns loudly asserts priority of travel over Silk's protests. :P (9:32:26 PM) ***Crowns orders agatae to materialize, starts flying north downriver. (9:32:43 PM) Crowns: "I look like a lighthouse. I hope we don't distract any ships." (9:32:59 PM) Crowns: *upriver (9:33:18 PM) Silk: "... That bastard..." (9:33:22 PM) Crowns: ((Or we could have beaten up the gods of gravity and rivers.)) (9:33:23 PM) ***Birds boards an agata. (9:33:37 PM) ***Silk gets on her Agata and follows (9:34:38 PM) Birds: (Let's move!) (9:37:29 PM) ***Remmon checks to see how many ships Crowns gets stranded (9:37:37 PM) Remmon: Right, off to the north you go! (9:38:09 PM) Birds: (Any motes I get from Crowns today?) (9:38:19 PM) Birds: (I need 15 or so to stormwind.) (9:38:44 PM) Remmon: You spend the night travelling and shipwrecking boats (9:39:03 PM) Silk: (God thing Silk doesn't know about that.) (9:39:06 PM) Silk: *Good (9:39:27 PM) ***Birds sets up a summoning circle. (9:39:33 PM) Crowns: Where? :p (9:40:22 PM) Birds: Wherever we're landing. (9:40:47 PM) Birds: The circle is for Crowns. (9:41:44 PM) ***Crowns uses Essence-Lending Method in the morning, applies another 19 motes to Birds to avoid flaring at that time. (9:42:44 PM) Crowns: "Okay, we've left a trail going north along the river, now we stormwind west and northwest for a while to avoid more pursuit, right?" (9:43:00 PM) Birds: "Right." (9:43:05 PM) Silk: "Whatever stops us from dying" (9:43:58 PM) Shield: "Dodging. But stormwinding stops us having to dodge." (9:45:07 PM) Crowns: "And tonight, another sesselja for Shield, right?" (9:45:24 PM) Birds: "Correct." (9:46:14 PM) Shield: "Yeah." (9:46:19 PM) Silk: "What about parrying? Obviously not with a bow and all, but I picked up a spear and shield from that tomb in Nexus..." (9:46:34 PM) Crowns: *11 hours and a few hundred miles of Stormwind later* "Anyone see a campsite about?" (9:46:37 PM) Silk: "Not that I have any clue how to use them" (9:47:35 PM) Birds: "It's the middle of nowhere." (9:47:37 PM) Remmon: You're now in the middle of fucking nowhere, roughly 1200 miles from the nearest city on the map and probably well over a hundred miles from the nearest village or town (9:47:44 PM) Birds: "We'll have to make our own campsite." (9:47:49 PM) Shield: "Parrying is fine, generally. But like dodging, you have to be able to do it reliably." (9:47:56 PM) ***Birds puts them down somewhere. (9:48:01 PM) ***Crowns orders the marotte to craft a campsite. (9:48:16 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: ideal Campsite location anywhere? (9:48:17 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "ideal Campsite location anywhere?": (6 4 8 1 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:48:23 PM) Remmon: The Marotte crafts an elegant wooden hut (9:48:30 PM) Crowns: ((We really should get some of those Resources 3+ summoning circles that gives bonus dice.)) (9:48:32 PM) Remmon: Complete with pretty wooden beds (9:48:35 PM) Crowns: ((Just need to find a portable version.)) (9:48:44 PM) Shield: And a wooden fireplace? (9:48:49 PM) Crowns: Like in Minecraft. (9:48:55 PM) Silk: Best plan (9:49:01 PM) ***Crowns goes to summon another sesselja. (9:49:10 PM) Silk: Best (9:49:37 PM) ***Crowns flares like nobody's business, 20 motes on spell and 35 motes reducing demon's pool to 4. (9:50:18 PM) ***Silk , trying to get some sleep, rolls over and mumbles something about "Bloody Solars..." (9:50:39 PM) ***Birds spends a mote to dim the lights a bit. (9:50:57 PM) Crowns: "I call upon thee, and by mighty oaths compel / Thy service here, not to a prince of Hell." (9:51:15 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:51:17 PM) Crowns: !exalted 11 (9:51:18 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 5 7 8 4 3 10 10 5 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:51:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: No! Don't get bound! (9:51:22 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "No! Don't get bound!": (10 9 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:51:29 PM) Crowns: !exalted 11: Bind! (9:51:29 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Bind!": (4 9 3 8 3 2 6 10 4 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:51:33 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: No! Don't get bound! (9:51:33 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "No! Don't get bound!": (2 2 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:51:54 PM) Crowns: "There we go, one for Shield as well." (9:52:41 PM) ***Shield lets it take root in his stomach, changing expression determinedly little as it does so. (9:52:55 PM) Crowns: "Shield, do /you/ speak Old Realm?" (9:53:36 PM) Shield: "Who doesn't?" (9:53:39 PM) ***Crowns orders sesselja to follow Shield's orders. (9:53:42 PM) Crowns: "Silk." (9:53:52 PM) Shield: "Hmm. She should learn. After learning to dodge." (9:54:04 PM) Silk: "I'm still awake over here, y'know." (9:54:14 PM) ***Crowns looks at the hobos. Well, as much as he can look when his face is obscured by identity-hiding caste powers that turn his face into a glowing white mask with which he just held a staring contest with a fist-sized demon cricket. (9:54:23 PM) Shield: "My bad." (9:54:35 PM) Crowns: "I've summoned doctor demons for everyone who's likely to get into a fight." (9:54:38 PM) Remmon: The applaud (9:54:42 PM) Remmon: *they (9:54:45 PM) Crowns: "I could summon some for you too, but there are two considerations." (9:54:57 PM) Shield: "And don't squirm in there, little buddy." (9:55:01 PM) Crowns: "One, fighting isn't your job until we have more surfboards." (9:55:22 PM) Crowns: "Two, there's a side effect: the doctor demons are very strict about being healthy and they stop you getting drunk." (9:55:40 PM) Remmon: "WHAT!?" (9:55:50 PM) Crowns: "You heard me." (9:56:10 PM) Remmon: "But then how do you get drunk?" (9:56:18 PM) ***Silk sighs, sitting up. (9:56:40 PM) Crowns: "I don't. I probably shouldn't anyway when I have to keep one eye on Birds and the other eye watching for our pursuers." (9:57:01 PM) Silk: "How the hell is a girl supposed to get rest when there's all this magic and yelling going on..." (9:57:06 PM) Remmon: "But what about when there's a party?" (9:57:30 PM) Remmon: "Get drunk, you can sleep through everything." (9:57:47 PM) Crowns: "Then I'd have to either tell the doctor demon to stay away for a while if there's a party, or go to the party and beat everyone at drinking contests because I won't get drunk." (9:58:11 PM) Remmon: "But that's cheating!" (9:59:39 PM) Crowns: "Only if the rules say 'no demons', which most people don't say." (9:59:54 PM) Silk: "I've got one of them buggy-things in me either. And there's a reason for that Crowns." (10:00:12 PM) Crowns: "You're badly wounded." (10:00:13 PM) Remmon: "Well, this certainly sounds like a good idea, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to get hurt yet?" (10:00:37 PM) Silk: "I'd bet most towns don't have laws like "No attacking us with demons," either." (10:00:41 PM) Crowns: (to Silk) "You can take it out and get drunk when you're better." (10:00:54 PM) Silk: "I'm not wanting to get drunk..." (10:01:30 PM) Crowns: (to Jimmy) "Yes, that was the first consideration." (10:02:01 PM) Silk: "And... yeh. We're kinda here to stop you guys from getting hurt." (10:02:12 PM) Crowns: "Until you have surfboards, at least." (10:02:22 PM) Remmon: "So this can safely wait until we start, you know, combat training and all and there might be accidents." (10:02:27 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (10:02:51 PM) Crowns: "Silk: I think most towns have laws like 'No attacking us with anything, period' that usually includes demons." (10:03:13 PM) ***Crowns goes to sleep for what's left of the night. (10:03:22 PM) ***Crowns hopes nothing will be so aggravating as to attack in the next six hours. (10:03:33 PM) Silk: "And most drinking contests have rules like 'no cheating...' " (10:03:37 PM) Remmon: You are attacked by numerous mosquitos. (10:03:45 PM) Crowns: I have Hardness 3. (10:03:50 PM) Crowns: They bounce. (10:04:06 PM) ***Birds reflexively rolls to stop bleeding, thus leaving the mosquitos dry. (10:05:26 PM) Remmon: A few hours later, the sun rises above the horizon (10:06:07 PM) Birds: (12m from Crowns, plus whatever he's willing to share via ELM.) (10:06:40 PM) Remmon: Birds is a very big mosquito (10:06:51 PM) Crowns: (Might as well flare since we keep being on the move.) (10:07:10 PM) ***Crowns can flare and turn over a total of 49 motes. (10:07:33 PM) Birds: (That's a pretty epic romp, then. :P) (10:08:03 PM) ***Birds summons up the stormwind for the party again! (10:08:34 PM) ***Birds intends to summon something that evening. (10:09:27 PM) Remmon: Fly away! (10:09:34 PM) Remmon: How far are you flying? (10:09:50 PM) BOB left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:10:27 PM) Birds: 10 hours' worth. (10:10:45 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: Conviction (10:10:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Conviction": (8 4 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:11:00 PM) Remmon: Birds, there is a shadowlands in the way (10:11:06 PM) Crowns: Cool. (10:11:08 PM) Remmon: Are you going in or around? (10:11:31 PM) Crowns: Let's stop at the edge, Birds can regain motes, and we can use it as stunt fodder for hobo training in Lore. (10:11:41 PM) Crowns: "This is a shadowland. It borders the underworld." (10:12:00 PM) Silk: "So, stay away from it. Seems simple enough." (10:12:18 PM) Birds: "Let's camp nearby. I can regain motes there." (10:12:27 PM) Silk: ... (10:12:29 PM) Silk: Alright. (10:12:33 PM) Silk: + "" (10:12:57 PM) Shield: "Could we go into the underworld from there?" (10:13:24 PM) Birds: "We could." (10:13:31 PM) Birds: "It's not a very nice place, however." (10:14:08 PM) Shield: "Are we likely to be attacked by dead horrors et cetera?" (10:14:20 PM) Silk: "And I'm still not healed yet." (10:15:04 PM) Birds: "Yes, quite likely to be attacked by the dead." (10:15:34 PM) ***Birds sets the people down by the shadowland, goes set up a circle to summon a peronelle. (10:16:04 PM) Crowns: "Should you really be summoning if we're likely to be attacked by the dead?" (10:16:10 PM) Crowns: "It's just begging for something to go wrong." (10:16:46 PM) Shield: "Let's go somewhere else. Silk's not healed yet." (10:17:11 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (10:17:30 PM) Birds: "Lead the way." (10:18:24 PM) ***Crowns leads the way away from the shadowland. (10:18:34 PM) ***Birds searches for tyrant lizards. (10:18:54 PM) Remmon: There aren't any tyrant lizards around here, obviously? (10:21:16 PM) Birds: "I need some bones and skulls, by the way. If you see any, or some nifty dangerous animals, tell me." (10:21:38 PM) Shield: "Ask the demon to craft something that looks like bones for you?" (10:21:40 PM) Silk: "Anything in particular?" (10:21:52 PM) Birds: "Well, a tyrant lizard would be nice." (10:21:59 PM) Birds: "But that's mostly wishful thinking." (10:23:00 PM) Birds: "Or a clawstrider." (10:24:41 PM) Crowns: ((In case we want to stop for surfboard construction: Short Daiklaves would require 10 successes accumulated at an interval of one season per pool roll with difficulty 3, and require Craft 3 Lore 3 Occult 3 to start.)) (10:24:53 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Sacred Hunt! How long does it take me to track down a clawstrider! (10:24:53 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Sacred Hunt! How long does it take me to track down a clawstrider!": (3 8 2 7 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:28:30 PM) Remmon: Silk finds a clawstrider after how many hours? (10:28:36 PM) Silk: Three (10:28:41 PM) Remmon: Right. (10:29:07 PM) Remmon: It decides to use you for a snack! (10:29:10 PM) Remmon: Join battle! (10:30:05 PM) ***Silk is, by the way, still on Agata (10:30:20 PM) Remmon: Cheats and hacks (10:30:34 PM) Crowns: Snipe it! (10:30:41 PM) Remmon: So, you've found a Claw strider. (10:31:50 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: Let's hope she's not a clever girl... (10:31:50 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Let's hope she's not a clever girl...": (1 6 8 3 4 3 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:32:07 PM) Remmon: It looks up at you in confusion as you pull out your bow (10:32:26 PM) Remmon: Then nimbly jumps aside as you release the arrow, letting it impact the ground (10:32:36 PM) ***Silk swears (10:32:43 PM) Remmon: It then proceeds to run off at high speed towards a group of caves, about 300 yards away (10:32:52 PM) Silk: "Someone stop it!" (10:34:03 PM) Shield: !exalted 10: Join Battle (10:34:03 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Join Battle": (1 4 4 3 1 1 9 2 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:34:29 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Claw strider (10:34:30 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Claw strider": (4 3 2 5 10 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:34:38 PM) Remmon: Silk, JB? (10:34:53 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: Once more with feeling! (10:34:54 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Once more with feeling!": (2 9 6 2 1 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:35:09 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, claw strider and Shield (10:35:18 PM) Remmon: The Clawstrider takes off at maximum speed (10:35:40 PM) ***Shield flies down on Agata back, smacking the claw strider on the back of the head with an oversized golden surfboard's blunt side. (10:36:06 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8m: Running! (10:36:07 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Running!": (3 5 9 8 6 1 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:39:29 PM) Shield: !exalted 16: Smack (10:39:29 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Smack": (6 8 1 10 3 5 6 2 6 4 2 8 4 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:39:52 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (10:40:10 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (10:41:18 PM) Shield: !exalted 12L: Damage (10:41:19 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (7 1 7 2 7 7 4 5 7 1 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:41:40 PM) Remmon: You clobber the Clawstrider over the head (10:41:54 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Silk (10:45:07 PM) Silk: Gonna burn three motes foe Second dex Ex (10:45:13 PM) Silk: *6, even (10:45:26 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.9F8D82.E6C410 entered the room. (10:45:33 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:46:27 PM) ***Silk yells out the battlecry of the Lunars, preparing to loose the arrow that will subdue the beast and let her claim it's heart's blood for her own, as per the gift given to her by her patron Goddess (10:46:36 PM) Silk: !help (10:46:36 PM) PainBot: You have reached the help function of the PainBot, v0.30-140211, by AnnoDomini. Topics covered: general, roll, exalted, sr3, nwod, space. (10:46:48 PM) Remmon: its hearts blood (10:46:55 PM) Silk: whoop (10:47:10 PM) Remmon: its heart's blood, even (10:48:13 PM) Silk: !exalted 9 7 1 3: Stunner! (10:48:13 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Stunner!": (6 8 7 3 10 4 9 10 6). Successes (TN 7) +3 = 10. (10:48:39 PM) Remmon: You hit. By 10. (10:49:01 PM) Remmon: Its soak is 5L/10B (10:53:43 PM) Shield: !exalted 10L: I think it's fair to say it's at least this much (10:53:43 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "I think it's fair to say it's at least this much": (5 3 6 9 3 6 9 4 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:54:51 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@58734C.C1B2EE.C0B0BA.4A7990 entered the room. (10:55:19 PM) Silk_: !exalted 10l: Rawr (10:55:20 PM) PainBot: Silk_ rolled "Rawr": (5 6 7 8 6 9 5 6 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:55:53 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:56:06 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (10:56:17 PM) Remmon: Silk shoots and kills a poor and unfortunate Clawstrider (10:56:48 PM) ***Silk swoops down to the Claw Strider and tastes it's Heart's Blood (10:57:04 PM) ***Shield watches. (10:57:34 PM) Remmon: Whee, Silk has a dead Claw strider! (10:58:35 PM) Silk: Nomnomnom! :-3 (10:59:24 PM) Birds: (Bring it to meeeeeee!) (10:59:28 PM) Crowns: Desus Christ it's a tiger get on the agata (10:59:47 PM) ***Silk spends the rest of her personal motes swapping into her new form and back (11:00:08 PM) Silk: *redact that, that'd be 4 motes (11:00:53 PM) Remmon: Right. We'll end with that. (11:01:00 PM) Remmon: Next week, Whitewall! (11:01:04 PM) Silk: Wheee (11:01:12 PM) Crowns: More like: Next week, wander about the countryside and blunder and set stuff on fire! (11:01:15 PM) Birds: Note to self: bind peronelle, craft (Clawstrider). (11:02:30 PM) Remmon: 4xp to all